Self-propelled devices have previously been powered by inertia or mechanical energy storage in devices such as coiled springs. Remote controlled devices typically use electric motors to engage one or more wheels of the device in order to cause the device to move. As technology has evolved, new methods of propelling and controlling these devices have been implemented.